


//Retreat//

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different version of Bleach, Neliel will not escape Nnoitra and Szayel. </p><p>Or will she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	//Retreat//

Had it all been a dream? Those endless nights of laughter and companionship, had it all been something her mind had made up to escape the black stench of death? Neliel watched through glazed eyes as her Fraccion were sliced into bits before her, memorizing their cries. She did not call out, did nothing but gaze emotionlessly into the blood sprayed across the ground. Into the pool of twirling madness her mind fell, cracked along the seams.

     No, it was simply another game her men were playing. She was going to have to tell them that she didn't find this one very funny, and to try harder next time. But as the cracks widened, she slowly forgot about the game, and they were all suddenly in the forever sand, stretching until the eye could no longer see.

     "Let's play hide and seek, guys!"

     She ran ahead and hid, giggling all the while as her faithful friends tried to find her. But Nel was too good at hiding, they would never find her in this abyss. That's what she thought, but Pesche and Dondochakka soon found her, and the laughter was abounding as they ran together through the night. There was no blood or pain or hate or fear out here where she ran wild with her family.

     The moon shined on them, but the light was faded and wrong, was she about to die? No, the guys would never let her die. She was content despite how the image rippled and swam around her, splochy and broken. The voice of her companions became gnarled and angry, and yet, Nel continued to laugh and play, as the cracks widened.

     "Look like she's lost it, Nnoitra." A voice echoed through the small cage of a cell, as two men splashed through the red wetness and looked down at Neliel, a smile on her face, as her eyes gazed into the distance, seeing nothing but what they wished to see.

     Nnoitra didn't reply to Szayelaporro, simply picked up the woman by her green hair, and unsheathed his sword. He sliced her open from her cracked skull to her blood covered toes, watching as the bright eyes faded and became as blank as her mind. As Neliel fell into the dark crimson river, a smile continued to rest on her souless body, playing games with her brothers in the twisted reality.


End file.
